


Life part I

by badgerBoyMay



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Out of Character, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Sequel to "Home" as some people wanted.Hawkeye and Margaret starting to get used to living in Crab Cove together.DISCLAIMER: MASH or it's characters aren't mine and I don't make any money with this.
Relationships: Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Life part I

"I can't believe I'm really doing this." she said when they were walking through Portland's airport terminal.

"What exactly honey? Coming to Maine? Living with me? Marrying your nemesis?", he asked with a grin.

"Oh I didn't know I was going to marry Frank?" she answered. Hawkeye looked at her dumbfounded for a second before realizing she meant the nemesis part. "Never say that again. Ferretface can go eat worms or do what he calls being a doctor but you are mine now.", he gave her a dirty grin. "Why do I love you again, Pierce?"

"Oh is it  _ Pierce  _ now again? You'll be a Pierce in the future too, beautiful.", Hawkeye kissed her on the cheek when he heard the cheerful voice of his father.

" **Benjamin!** ", he yelled, laughing. Hawkeye grinned brightly and started running until he stood in front of his dad, hugging him tight. "God I missed you dad!"

"I missed you too, son. The house was awfully quiet without you." he paused and looked past him at Margaret.

"Oh if I were 30 years younger.. who's the beautiful lady, Ben?"

"Dad please, be nice!" Hawkeye laughed. Margaret blushed a little but smiled as well. So Hawkeye introduced them, "Dad, that's the great Major Margaret Houlihan, who I can proudly call my fiance." he smiled lovingly at her. "Margaret, may I introduce you to my dad, Dr. Daniel Pierce. Also I'm already sorry for his behaviour.", Hawkeye said, chuckling.

"It's fine I mean you have to have got it from somewhere right?" Margaret answered, then looked at Daniel and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure Dr. Pierce."

"Oh please, Margaret. Call me Daniel. After all, I'll be your father-in-law some day.", he smiled. "So kids, wanna go home?", Daniel then asked, he didn't want to know if Margaret would stay with them or any other question about her. Something Margaret immediately liked about the older Pierce.

"If you're staying with us Maggie you have to taste Crabapple Coves famous lobsters. You won't get better ones along the coast." Daniel said while driving on the nearly empty highway.

"I'd love that. But I fear you two have to show me how to eat them..", Margaret admitted. "Not a problem, love. I'll show you." Hawk smiled, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. Margaret grabbed him and kissed the man causing him to smile like a lovesick fool.

"Sorry", she said. Hawkeye waved off, "Never be sorry for kissing me, Margaret"

After some time they arrived at the Pierce house in Crabapple Cove. Margaret seemed amazed. "Oh wow, it's as pretty as you told us.", she said.  "Of course it is!" Hawkeye smiled and took her bag.

The Pierce house was a two story colonial building. There was a big tree in the front yard and a swing on the porch. All in all, it looked like the perfect home to Margaret.

Hawk took her hand, "come on, I'll show you around!"

He gave her a tour through the house and showed her the rather large garden. You could see the bay from it. Margaret loved that detail. "And what do you think? Still wanna marry me?"

Margaret punched him lightly, "I don't wanna marry you because of the things you own but yes, I still wanna marry you, Hawk. As to the other question, I really like it here. It's beautiful. Looks like you have a really loving home."

"You've got that now, too.", he smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yeah", Margaret smiled, "maybe I do."

It was easy for Margaret to get used to living in Maine with Hawkeye. He really tried to make her life as enjoyable as he could. It was sweet of him. Margaret wasn't used to men being so loving towards her. Hawkeye showed her around town and helped her get a job at the nearest hospital. As for himself, he still wanted to help his dad in the family doctors office. After so much pain and destruction he wanted to be able to speak to his patients. In the first month however, Daniel constantly needed to remind him to take it slow. The hectic of Korea was still simply sitting in his bones.

Margaret often said what a shame she thought it was, that Hawkeye wouldn't use his surgical talent anymore. He told her that he still was afraid to operate on someone. Hawkeye then agreed to write Sidney about it.

The citizens of Crab Cove didn't take long to love Margaret. Even if she wasn't a born Crabapple Cover, they took her into their hearts immediately.  Hawkeye was glad the town liked her.

Three months into living with the Pierces, Margaret was simply happy. One morning, the sun was just about to rise, Margaret woke up and looked at the space next to her. There her fiance was peacefully sleeping, his hair still messy and a small smile on his face. The former major also smiled when she saw that. It was an incredible feeling to know that the man she loved would wake up next to her every morning. If she was honest, she was really looking forward to their wedding.

Margaret just hoped- no she knew, this time it would last for a long time.


End file.
